


A Flowering of Talent

by Tanaqui



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elanor is feeling a little out of her depth when she and her parents pay a visit to Gondor. Something from home proves a comfort—and a bridge to this new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flowering of Talent

**Author's Note:**

> According to Appendix B of _The Lord of the Rings_ , Sam, Rosie and Elanor visited Gondor in SR 1442, when Elanor was around 21. This was written as a Christmas present for Elena Tiriel. Thanks to Scribbler for the beta.

Elanor took a look round to make sure she wasn't being watched, before settling herself in a window seat, mostly hidden behind the shutter. There was enough chatter among the lords and ladies gathered in groups around the great chamber, and especially near the fireplaces at either end of the room, that she doubted she would be missed, though she'd catch it from Da and Mam if she was. But she couldn't face another afternoon like yesterday. She'd almost been in tears by the end of it, after she'd been swept into the circle of ladies working on a broidered hanging with the Queen. It was surely a great honour, yet she'd found the linen weighed too heavy on her knees to work with ease, and that more strength was needed than her small hands afforded to pull the large needle and heavy wool through the twill.

Slipping her hand into her skirt pocket, she pulled out a ball of fine wool and her crochet hook, and began to cast on another six-sided section for the blanket she was piecing together. At least Mam couldn't accuse of being idle, only rude.

While her hook dived and wove through the loops of wool, and she kept count of stitches and chains as she worked the spray of flowers that would stand proud from the background, her spirits eased. The jumbled recollections that had overwhelmed her in the past three days—soaring buildings and lofty halls and even taller people—gradually resolved themselves into something more comprehensible.

Looking up from tying off the final loop on the finished patch, she suddenly became aware of someone standing on the other side of the embrasure, watching her closely.

"My lady!" Elanor tried to scramble to her feet, the ball of wool escaping from her lap and bouncing to the floor.

"Nay, I did not mean to disturb you." Lady Éowyn stooped and caught the wool before it had skittered too far. She straightened and handed it back to Elanor. " Pray be seated, and permit me to join you." With a swift smile, she sat down next to Elanor and nodded at the work on her lap. "That is beautiful. May I be allowed a closer view?"

Elanor blushed. "It's just—." When Lady Éowyn gave her an encouraging smile, she hesitated for a moment longer before shyly handing over the patch.

Lady Éowyn held it up so it could be seen more clearly in the light falling in through the window behind them. "Why, this is a fair as elven-craft! I believe the Queen could do no better. Yet you have but the one needle?" She turned her gaze down to the implement Elanor still held in her lap.

"'Tis a crochet hook, my lady." Elanor held it up to show the hooked end.

"Ah." Lady Éowyn nodded. "Here in the south, we knit."

"I knit also, my lady," Elanor hurried to explain, lest Lady Éowyn think her lacking an education in the proper arts.

"Then you have the advantage over me." Lady Éowyn shot her a conspiratorial grin. "I was taught to knit as a girl, but I confess I do not have the knack of it. Nor needlepoint, alas." She cast a rueful glance in the direction of the group around the Queen, with the wretched hanging spread again between them. "It tires my hands. But one must, it seems, have a craft for such days as these." She waved a hand at the gathering. "I cannot always be in the herb garden or the still room."

"Perhaps—," Elanor began, and then stopped abruptly with another blush.

"Perhaps you would be kind enough to teach me a little?" Lady Éowyn gave her an bashful smile. "If it would not be too much trouble?"

"Oh no, not at all!" Elanor reached for the end of wool. "See, you begin with a loop like this...."

oOo

The next day, Elanor borrowed Mam's crochet hook so she and Lady Éowyn could both work together, she on her blanket of flowers and Lady Éowyn on a much simpler square. And a day after that, when the Queen had summoned the Royal Armourer and given instructions, there were a dozen ladies of the court wrestling with shiny new crochet hooks and balls of wool, and the Queen herself was learning at Elanor's side how to weave flowers and fruit from yarn.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the [beautiful crocheted blanket](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/-CDasBSRYVVQ/Tvgw398BrhI/AAAAAAAAAZk/mga8VKiJ2pc/s400/IMG_0192.JPG) that made for me as a Christmas present, which really is as fair and wondrous as elven-craft.


End file.
